Hawaiian Vacation
"Hawaiian Vacation" is the first of the Toy Story Toons series of shorts. It was released theatrically on June 24, 2011 with Cars 2. Plot It's winter time, and winter break for Bonnie, who is going on vacation to Hawaii with her mother for a week. The toys are excited to have a week of relaxation, but Barbie and Ken reveal themselves to have stowed away in Bonnie's backpack, hoping to join her in Hawaii. Bonnie leaves them in her room, however, much to Ken's horror when he realizes they are not going to Hawaii. Barbie reveals to Woody that Ken planned to have their first kiss on a beach at sunset (based off of a travel brochure for Hawaii), inspiring Woody, Buzz, and the rest of Bonnie's toys to go all out and recreate Hawaii for the two. After various "adventures" in Hawaii, Ken and Barbie share their first kiss in the snow at sunrise, recreating the scene from the brochure. However, they end up being buried in snow when they step off the front porch, prompting the toys to come to their rescue by digging them out of the snow and releasing them from a block of ice using a hair dryer and screw driver. Voice cast Most of the voice actors of the toys from Toy Story 3 returned in the short. Bullseye is a non-speaking character. *Tom Hanks: Woody *Michael Keaton: Ken *Jodi Benson: Barbie *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Joan Cusack: Jessie *Don Rickles: Mr. Potato Head *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *Wallace Shawn: Rex *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Blake Clark: Slinky Dog *Jeff Pidgeon: Aliens *Emily Hahn: Bonnie Anderson *Lori Alan: Mrs. Anderson *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *Jeff Garlin: Buttercup *Kristen Schaal: Trixie *Bonnie Hunt: Dolly *Bud Luckey: Chuckles *Zoe Levin: Peas-in-a-Pod *Angus MacLane: Captain Zip Production Hawaiian Vacation was first announced by Lee Unkrich in July 2010. As quoted: "We have announced we're going to do a short film in front of Cars 2 that uses the Toy Story characters. We're going to keep them alive; they're not going away forever."Closing Up the 'Toy' Box? In mid-December 2010, veteran Disney and Pixar animator Floyd Norman tweeted twice on Twitter about the short film saying, "Saw the Pixar Hawaii short. Cute."Floyd Norman's Twitter account and "Ken and Barbie want to go to Hawaii. I don't know what it's gonna be attached to. Fun stuff, however."Floyd Norman's Twitter account On February 3, 2011, Tom Hanks recorded new dialogue for his character Woody, as seen in his tweet on Twitter: "3 directors boss 'Woody' around for Toy Story shorts. Come on, guys!" meaning that he was recording for more than one episode.Tom Hanks' Twitter account Gallery Hawaiian Vacation poster.jpg|Promotional poster Hawaiianvacation.png|Promotional image Hawaiian Vacation 01.jpg ImagesCA7KHB0A.jpg Ttoon2 47cs pub16 197.jpg ToyStoryToonHawaiianVacationREADNFOBRRip-3.jpg toystoryh2.jpg Toy_Story_Toon_Hawaiian_Vacation_still_4.jpg ToyStoryToonHawaiianVacationREADNFOBRRip-4.jpg toystoryh1.jpg Tumblr n10fnuow6a1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nlsc8lu6f11qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Tumblr nplndw9bFd1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg Trivia *This is the first Toy Story production to be set after the events of Toy Story 3. **This is also the first Pixar short based on one of their movies to be released theatrically with their latest film rather than made for a DVD or Blu-ray release. **This is also the first and, so far, only Pixar short to contain subtitles. *When Buzz mispronounces "Hawaii" and Woody corrects him, they recreate the scene in Toy Story 2 where Buzz mispronounces "s'mores" and Woody corrects him. *It can be assumed that Bonnie's family has a pet cat as Buzz mentioned (in Spanish) that he and the other toys removed the poop from the kitty litter. *When Bonnie opens the door at the beginning, Trixie is slammed against the wall. When Bonnie closes the door, she ends up leaning against the wall, and falls down. This is the same action that happened to Rocky Gibraltar when Andy opens the door during his birthday party in the original Toy Story. *Like some women in Hawaii, Jessie wears a flower on her head to let everyone know her relationship status. **Wearing it on the right side of your head signifies that the wearer is single. **Wearing it on the left signifies that the wearer is either married or at least has a boyfriend (or girlfriend). ***Jessie wears her flower on the left side of her head which shows in a subtle way that she and Buzz are in a relationship without having any love scenes between the two. *The lei's colors also have different meanings; the pink lei that Jessie wears is one of three colors that usually symbolizes love. *The Kukui lei that Buzz wears symbolizes respect, appreciation, enlightenment, protection and peace. This could imply Buzz's new role of protecting Jessie. *Hamm makes a comment that he had an uncle that was a pilot. This could be a reference to the Studio Ghibli film, Porco Rosso. *This is the second time that live-action footage was used in a Pixar film, the first being WALL-E. This is the first short film to do so. *This is the only Toy Story Toons short to not be made by Pixar Canada. *This is so far the only episode to feature Barbie, Ken, Chuckles, and Peas-in-a-Pod, and have Dolly, Buttercup, Slinky, and the Aliens speaking. *Hawaii's national fish, the Humuhumunukunukuapua'a, is a possible reference to a mentioned song from High School Musical 2. *According to commentary on the Pixar shorts DVD collection, the luau chant that Chuckles does roughly translates to "Bound and rebound", a line from Boundin', which was narrated by Bud Luckey, the voice of Chuckles. References External links * es:Hawaiian Vacation zh:夏威夷假期 Category:Animated shorts Category:Toy Story Category:Pixar shorts Category:3-D films Category:Featured shorts Category:Pixar